Celos
by NOOOOOOOOSP
Summary: Una pequeña serie de RintoxRinxLen. Len es un chico bastante famoso junto con sus amigos, Kaito y Gakupo, en cambio Rinto es un chico normal, con ciertas admiradoras pero no tan famoso como Len. Rinto se encuentra a Rin y de apartir de allí, habrá una amistad que ira a más... Pero... ¿Len estará celoso?


_**CAPITULO 1: CONOCIENDOSE**_

Kaito, Len y Gakupo eran los 3 chicos más famosos de la escuela, también eran los mejores amigos, desde la infancia.  
Se habían hecho famosos, gracias a su "hermosura y lindura" entre las chicas.

Len era el más pequeño, tenia 14 años. Len era un chico de estatura mediana, con ojos azules y pelo rubio. Siempre llevaba ropa negra y roja.  
De carácter muy celoso y a la vez amable, un poco pervertido y bastante cretino y orgulloso. Es el listo del grupo ya que siempre saca buenas notas. Su ítem son las bananas.

Kaito era el mediano, tenia 16 años. Kaito era un chico bastante alto, con ojos azules oscuros y pelo azul. Siempre llevaba ropa negra y azul oscura.  
De carácter bastante infantil pero provocativo, igual de pervertido o más que Len. El es el que hace los comentarios vacilantes a la gente. Su ítem es el helado.

Gakupo era el mayor, tenia 17 años. Un chico muy alto, de ojos violetas y pelo lila.  
Siempre llevaba ropa negra y lila oscura.  
De carácter frió y calculador, de mirada indescifrable. Un chico que nunca expresaba sentimientos. Solo sonreía, aveces. Su ítem es la berenjena.

La chica más popular de la escuela era Rin Kaganime, y ella tenia 12 años. Era una chica de estatura mediana, de ojos azules cristalinos y el pelo de color rubio, pero a veces se lo teñía de negro, aguantado por unos cuantos clips.  
Llevaba un lazo blanco en la cabeza. Siempre iba vestida con ropa negra, roja, lila, azul o blanca.  
De carácter dulce, amable, inquieta, divertida, y muy abierta. Su ítem es la naranja o la apisonadora.

Rinto era un chico normal de la escuela, el tenia 14 años, por la cual compartía clase con Len Kaganime. Era un chico de bastante altura, con unos ojos azules marino intensos y pelo rubio, aguantado por unos cuantos clips.  
Siempre llevaba ropa blanca, negra o azul eléctrico.  
De carácter parecido al de Rin lo único que era un poco más tímido. Su ítem es la naranja.

* * *

PV Normal:

Rin estaba tranquilamente en la parada de autobús delante de su casa cuando, sin querer, se tropezó con un chico que se parecida a ella y bastante alto.

?= Lo siento, perdón, ¿estas bien?  
Rin= Si, lo siento, perdón.  
Los dos se levantan del suelo y el ? Ayuda a Rin a levantarse del suelo.  
?= ¿Como te llamas?  
Rin= Me llamo Rin Kagamine y voy a la escuela Vocaloid, ¿y tu?  
?= Encantado, yo me llamo Rinto Kagamine y también voy a la escuela Vovaloid, pero no vamos a la misma clase, ¿no? ¿A que curso vas?  
Rin= Voy en 1r Eso-2, y... ¿Tu?  
Rinto= Tengo 14 años, voy a la clase de un chico muy famoso llamado... Mmmm... No me acuerdo. *No le diré... Aún será otra de las fans locas de Len...* ¿Te acompaño a la escuela?  
Rin= Claro que puedes :)

En la escuela Vocaloid había un montón de chicas encima de unos chicos que Rin no supo distinguir pero Rinto sabia perfectamente quienes eran esos chicos que se creían los reies de la escuela.

Rin= No me gustan los chicos que se creen tanto...  
Rinto= A mi esos también me caen bastante mal.

Los dos se sonríen tímidamente, cuando los 3 chicos "guays" aparecen. Rin se los mira con bastante descaro, Rinto se los mira sin ninguna importancia y los chicos miran a Rin.

Len= Hey nena, ¿no nos conocemos?  
Kaito= Si, es verdad. ¿Tu no eres una tal Kagamine?  
Rin= Si, ¿nos dejáis?.- Grito con un tono de voz que era notablemente molesta  
Gakupo= ¿Es que sois novios? Jajaja.- Dijo él, con sarcasmo  
Rin= ¡N-NO somos novios, somos amigos!.- Grito ruborizándose completamente.  
Len= Pues ven con nosotros, si tan "amigo" es, no se pondrá celoso, ¿no? :).- Con una sonrisa, donde se notaba la malicia de su mirada.  
Rinto= ¡Rin, cuidado con ellos! No son los que par...- No pudo terminar la frase ya que...  
Len= Ya cállate.- Le dio a Rinto, un puñetazo dejándolo inconsciente.  
Rin= ¡RINTO! ¿TU ERES IMBECIL O LO HACES VER? ¬¬  
Len= Nena, no me gustan los insultos.- se acerca a Rin, invadiendo su espacio vital, pone su cabeza encima de su hombro, y él le susurra en el oído.  
Rin= ¿Que haces?  
Len= Nos volveremos a encontrar, ajajjaja.- Entonces,Rin, ya arta, le da un puñetazo en el estómago.  
Rin= ¡No te acerques a mi, eres un pervertido y un baka!.- Temblando de lo que le pudieran hacer esos descerebrados.  
Len= Auhh, eso me dolido, niñata.

Kaito cogió a Rin desprevenida, ya que ella estaba en estado de "shock" por la mañana que ella havia tenido. Izo un movimiento rápido, la cogió por detrás de las rodillas y la cargo en su espalda.

Rin= ¡Bájame!.¡BÁJAME!  
Len= Ves, las chicas son muy débiles, jajajaj.- Rió con bastante satisfacción.  
Gakupo= ¿Te llamas Rin Kagamine, no?  
Rin= ¡BAJADME DE AQUÍ! ¡¿SIIII, ALGÚN PROBLEMA!? ¡Bajadme!  
Kaito empezaba a sentir un poco de escozor en la espalda...  
Gakupo= Chicos, ella es la chica más popular de toda la escuela... La vi un vez, en la aula 1r Eso-2.  
Kaito=Vale, vale, ya te bajo ¬¬

Kaito baja a Rin, y Rin coje en brazos a Rinto inconsciente y se va corriendo a la infermeria.

Con los chicos "Guays".

Len= Esa tal Rin me dio un buen puñetazo en el estomago, que fuerte es y ¡que carácter!... he, además, ¿no creéis que Rin se parece un poco a mi? Además, ese tal Rinto se parece aun más, ya que también lleva clips en el pelo... Que friki... jajajaja.  
Kaito= Si, mi espalda quedo rota. Puede que tú te parezcas a ella jajajaja.- Lo dijo sarcásticamente y rieron con ganas.  
Gakupo= La verdad, ella es muy linda... ¿No creéis, chicos?.- Dijo, en un tono que sus amigos no supieron muy bien descifrar... ¿Pensativo, soñador, insignificante...?  
Unisono= Si, es verdad.  
Len= Ese Rinto no me cayó bien des del principio, pero ahora menos, porque a conquistado a una chica que nosotros no le hemos despertado ni una pizca de curiosidad, y a ido a por la más guapa y famosa de la escuela.  
Kaito= Pues, tenemos una misión, conquistar a esa chica, ¿No?  
Gakupo= Vamos chicos, sonó el timbre y llegamos tarde.  
Kaito= ¿Vamos a ir... para estar encerrados...? Para eso me encierro en mi habitación...  
Len= Vayámonos antes de que Bakaito continué diciendo idioteces, jjajaja.

* * *

En la clase de Len...

Profesora= Rinto, ¿Como te encuentras?  
Rinto= Mejor, gracias...  
Profesora= Después de clases, quiero hablar sobre quien te izo eso.  
Rinto= No es problema, lo izo LEN KAGAMINE.- Lo dijo recalcando LEN para que todo el mundo se diera cuenta que el era mas que hermoso...

Un montón de miradas se clavaron a Len, con expresiones a la cara bastante sorprendidos.

Len= No tuve elección, tu te ibas a ir con Rin.

Miradas, susurro, odio, celos, confusiones, entre las chicas de la clase...

Miku y Neru= *Len es mío... No se puede ir con una niñata de 12 años... Así que Rin, ¿hee?, no va a ser tan fácil... :)*  
Rinto= *confuso*, ¿y para esa tontería me pegaste? Que infantil, pensaba que tu "popularidad" te habia madurado, pero veo que no llegas ni a medio metro mio, enano..

Unas cuantas risitas invadieron la clase...

Len= ¿Tu quieres pelear o que te deje K.O otra vez para que tu "Rinny Kagamine" te venga a salvar?  
Rinto= Como decía, eres un niño caprichoso e infantil. Profesora, ¿puedo ir a beber agua?  
Profesora= Claro, ve. *Eso no va a ser bueno...*

* * *

Rinto sale de la clase y sin querer se vuelve a tropezar con "ella".

Rin= ¡Ay! Lo siento, ¿Estas bien? 0/0.- se ruborizo un poco, al verlo de nuevo...  
Rinto= *Rojo como un tomate* 0/0, Tra-Tranquila, yo, l-lo siento, no quería...  
Rin= Tranquilo, solo venia a ver que tal estabas. ¿Estás mejor?  
Rinto= ¿Yo?  
Rin= Claro, no hay nadie mas en pasillo.  
Rinto= ¿Yo? Si, gracias a ti, 0/0  
Rin= *Roja como un tomate* Y-yo solo quería ayudarte... Ademas, tu eres uno de los chicos mas especiales de la escuela... No eres un orgulloso, engreído... Ya sabes, como esos que nos pillaron al pasillo...  
Rinto= Es verdad... Tu también eres especial, .- Y le dedico una gran sonrisa-. Por cierto... ¿como has llegado hasta aquí?  
Rin= Me dieron permiso, si no, yo no me muevo de la 2n planta, jejejeje.  
Rinto= Bueno... Nos vemos a la salida, te espero ¿Vale?  
Rin= ¿Me acompañaras a casa, príncipe?  
Rinto= Claro, princesa :)

Después de eso, los dos se ruborizaron tanto que parecían tener fiebre... Y cuando un profesor los vio, les dijo que se fueran a casa.

Ellos aceptaron y cuando el profesor se fue se pusieron a reir.

Rin= No me lo puedo creer, jajajaja.  
Rinto= No me creo que aya confundido nuestro sonrojo por fiebre ajjjaajajaj.

* * *

Rinto volvio a la clase y le dijo a la profesora que un profesor les había dado permiso para irse a casa.

Profesora= Os ha dado permiso, ¿heee?. ¿Quien eran más?  
Rinto= Rin Kagamine

Len, al oír ese nombre, sintió un sentimiento que nunca había experimentado... sintió un odio hacia Rinto, tenia ganas de golpearlo... Al pensar en eso, sin que se diera cuenta, rompió unos bolis que tenia en la mano.

Len= *Maldito sea... se va con Rin, solo porque tenían fiebre los dos... Ojala se muriera ese tal RINTO... ¿Pe-Pero que estoy diciendo? ¿Que me debe importar que Rinto se vaya con esa "niñita"?*-. Pensaba Len, mientras Rinto ya salia por la puerta...  
Rinto= Adiós, asta mañana :)  
Unisono= Adiós :)

* * *

Mientras tanto, en la clase de Rin...

Rin= Sensei, me dieron permiso para irme a casa... creo que tengo un ligero mal de cabeza, fiebre...  
Sensei= Claro, Kaganime, recoge tus cosas y ve a casa. Por favor, Mikuo Hatsune, ¿Querrías apuntarle los deberes y apuntes a la señorita Kagamine?  
Mikuo= Claro que si :).- Que waii *.*  
Rin= Adiós, asta mañana ^^  
Unisono= Que te recuperes pronto ^^

Rinto y Rin se encontraron en la salida de la escuela.

Rinto= ¿Vamos?  
Rin= Claro ^^

* * *

PV Rinto:

Ella y yo ibamos hacia nuestras casas. ¡Woow!... Estaba bastante nervioso así que para acomodar mi incomodo, rompí el silencio...

- Y... ¿Donde vives?.- Yo solo esperara que no notara mi timidez en mi voz...  
- Pues en la calle de los "DANGOS", _( si, dangos, es que no se me acudía nada! XD )_ nº 8, y tu?.- Uff..., me puse aun más nervioso :s  
- P-Pues también vivo en la calle de los "DANGOS", nº 6...- Así que vivimos en la misma calle... Me sonroje un poco... ¿PORQUE AHORA?  
- Así que vivimos casi juntos, ¿heee?, te iré a ver de vez en cuando...-vale... eso lo que faltaba, ¿ahora que le dijo?  
- ¿ A-A... m-mi? ¿Po-po-porque?.- ¿es que soy tonto? .-.  
- A, bu-bueno, p-pues para que me ayudes en los... (¿)deberes(?)  
- A bueno, claro que te ayudare ^^

Vale... no se si era mejor haber estado mas calladito, porque ahora yo parecía un tomate asado de lo rojo que estaba... podía freír un huevo frito en mi mejilla :s

* * *

PV Rin:

El y yo ibamos hacia nuestras casas... Estaba ya nerviosa por el silencio incomodo, y Rinto rompio el silencio...

- Y... ¿Donde vives?.- Esa pregunta me ruborizo, suerte que el no se percato ^^  
- Pues en la calle de los "DANGOS", nº 8, y tu?.- Ai madre...  
- P-Pues también vivo en la calle de los "DANGOS", nº 6...- Ay no... ¿Porque?... Voy a morirme... Ya no podía estar mas roja...  
- Así que vivimos casi juntos, ¿heee?, te iré a ver de vez en cuando...- Ahgg... ¿PORQUE he dicho eso...? Lo que me faltaba... Ahora porque me diga el porque...

Estaba ruborizada al máximo punto... ya no podía más...

- ¿ A-A... m-mi? ¿Po-po-porque?.- vale... eso lo que faltaba, ¿ahora que espere que le diga yo?  
- A, bu-bueno, p-pues para que me ayudes en los... (¿)deberes(?).- Eso... Vale, no sabia que le tenia que decir, ¿Ok?... Eso sonó de lo más idiota que podía sonar -.-"  
- A bueno, claro que te ayudare ^^.- Uff... no se percato...

* * *

_**BUENO... ESPERO QUE OS AYA GUSTADO :) GRAX POR VER ^^**_


End file.
